Facade
by SingYourSins
Summary: Takes place in modern day. All the rookies are going to Konoha High. Warning: Yuri InoxSakura "How could she do something like that? After all these years of being friends, you'd think she would have caught on. It had nothing to do with Sasuke anymore."


Forenote: Italics are flashbacks! That's pretty much all you need to know! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!

"God! I HATE her!" I thought as I ran down the hallway, my mind replaying what happened over and over again.

_I was at my locker getting ready for the last class of the day. I was excited because it's the class me and Ino have together. I gathered up my books and headed to my history class. As I walked into the classroom I was greeted by the always-too-excited Naruto._

"_Hey Sakura! Kakashi-sensei didn't show up again today! Looks like we're gonna have another 'history class study hall'! Let's sit next to each other!" Poor boy, I thought. He really tries way too hard. _

"_Sorry Naruto, I promised Ino I'd sit next to her today!" I said, making up an excuse. He walked away disappointed. My eyes scanned the room, widening when I finally found Ino. There she was, sitting next to Sasuke, chatting his ear off. _

_Oh. So this was how she was gonna play it. Fine, I thought. Then it's war. _

"_Oh hey Sakura!" she called out, waving me over. "Sasuke was just telling me how much he prefers blondes."_

"_I said no such thing. Leave me alone already." Sasuke replied in his usual monotone._

"_Oh Sasuke! You're so cute when you're shy!" she squealed. He just rolled his eyes and looked away._

"_He's right Ino, there's no way he prefers blondes." I reciprocated. It seems our daily fight started early today. "They'd be way too stupid for him. On the other hand, I think I heard him mention something about people with pink hair the other day…"_

"_Yeah, that they have huge foreheads and are awful in bed!" _

_Oh no she didn't._

"_Well blondes are whores!"_

"_Well pink-haired people are lesbians!"_

_That one made me stop. _

"_Sakura's a lesbian! Sakura's a lesbian!" she had begun chanting teasingly. _

"_Sh-Shut up!" I yelled getting seriously embarrassed as I started to receive stares from across the room._

"_There's no use in hiding it!" She continued, "We all know that you're madly in love with me"_

_An awkward silence swept across the room. Ino stared at me, waiting for my comeback. I lowered my head, a mad blush burning at my cheeks. _

"_Wait… Don't tell me…" Ino faltered, suddenly serious._

_I couldn't take it anymore and ran out of the room. _

I'm so stupid! I can't believe I just ran out. Now everyone definitely knows. Oh God.

My thoughts continued to run rampant around in my head as I headed towards my car in the school parking lot. I don't care if I was supposed to stay for student council today, I needed to leave. I drove to the beach in an effort to cool my head, blasting music out of my cruddy speakers the whole way. I lugged my huge blanket out of my trunk and set up at my favorite spot on the beach. No one came around to this area so it was nice and quiet. Lying down, I stretched out and relaxed, trying to enjoy the soft warmth of sunshine hitting my face. As nice as the weather was, it didn't distract me from the jumble of things going on in my head.

How could she do something like that? After all these years of being friends, you'd think she would have caught on. It had nothing to do with Sasuke anymore. It may have started out that way, but it slowly changed as we got older. All the petty arguments, all the stupid fights… Didn't she know none of them were real? I could fell tears stinging in my eyes and I quickly covered my eyes with my arm. I shouldn't be crying. Of course she didn't know. How could she know? I never told her because I was too much of a coward. I had always deluded myself into thinking we were on the same page. But no.

She has no idea I'm in love with her.

Muahahahaha! What will happen next?!

Don't worry, I'll update soon!

In the mean time, please review!

I would really appreciate any comments or tips! Thank you!


End file.
